Smoky Quartz (Peridot)
'''Smoky Quartz '''is Gemcrust's original design for the fusion of Amethyst andPeridot(1). It is also the canon fusion of Steven and Amethyst (2), along with another design by Gemcrust, the Amethyst and Rose Quartz fusion.(3). Personality Peridot and Steven Nothing is known about Smoky Quartz's personality yet. Steven and Amethyst As a fusion, Smoky Quartz adopts Steven and Amethyst's personalities. In this case, Smoky Quartz has a proud, carefree, excited, and happy-go-lucky attitude. They also have a humorous and relaxed side to their personality with a tendency to make jokes, even in the heat of battle. They restored some confidence to Amethyst, who had become depressed and unmotivated after being poofed at the hands of Jasper. Smoky does have some confidence issues, though, as they felt constant frustration when being compared to other fusions. Their humor can also be rather self-depreciating at times as well. They are extremely confident in battle because of their cooperators' trust in one another, and as a result, they are a moderately stable fusion. However, they can defuse when under stress or intense emotion, as shown upon witnessing the beginning of Jasper's corruption. However, as shown in "Know Your Fusion", Smoky also has both of Steven and Amethyst's self-doubts added together. In Sardonyx's attempt to find a more "serious" aspect to their fighting style outside of their yo-yo weapon, Smoky was shown to lose more and more self-confidence in themself the more they failed at every test thrown at them. They make statements such as "zero plus zero still equals zero" and "two wrongs don't make a right, I guess I'm living proof that that's true", even going so far as to call themself "one big super-wrong, good-for-nothing dud with a yo-yo". Rose Quartz and Amethyst Nothing is known about Smoky Quartz's personality yet. Appearance Smoky Quartz has a pale grayish pink complexion with darker gray pink hair. Her hair has the general triangular shape of Peridot's but is made messy by Amethyst. She wears a visor similar to Peridot's and a skin tight tank top and leggings. She has four arms all connected at the shoulders. Abilities Smoky Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Regenerations N/A Trivia * Smoky Quartz was created after the Twitter leaks that included Smoky Quartz and Jasper's Corruption * After the official debut of Smoky Quartz (Steven and Amethyst fusion), Gemcrust stated she will eventually remake her as a new Gem * Some of Gemcrust's reasons for believing Peridot and Amethyst would make Smoky Quartz was because they both said Holy Smokes at different points, and the fact Peridot is a rare gem and Amethyst was a quartz, while Smoky Quartz is a rare quartz * When originally posted Smoky Quartz was mistyped as Smokey Quartz, with an extra "e" between the "k" and "y" Gemology *Smoky quartz has the repeating unit SiO2. *Smoky quartz ranges in color from light grayish-brown to deep black. *Smoky quartz can be opaque, but is almost always transparent to translucent, even when in its darkest color shade. *Smoky quartz is a very common gemstone, with not much importance in history. Only in very recent times has it become popular. *Smoky quartz is considered an efficient gemstone for cleansing and healing. It is believed to ward off negativity. *Smoky quartz is located all throughout the world. Major deposits include Brazil, Madagascar, Mozambique, Australia, Switzerland, Scotland, and the United States of America. *Smoky quartz is considered radioactive. Gemstones Amethyst and Peridot Steven and Amethyst/Rose Quartz and Amethyst Gallery tumblr_o9q0vtiKs51rxy3lqo2_1280.png|Smoky Quartz (Peridot and Amethyst) Smokey Quartz (1).png|Smoky Happy Sin títulogdfgh.png Smoky_Quartz_07.png|Smoky with Shield (Steven) and Whip (Amethyst) Smoky_Quartz_08.png|Three Yo-Yos Smoky_quartz_image.png|Smoky Three Arms Smoky_Quartz_2_by_Cocoa.png|Smoky Pose tumblr_inline_oc3hs29Q4q1uo5s1f_1280 - Cópia.png|Smoky Quartz first Regeneration Smokey_quartz.png|Smoky Official Gems Smokey_Quartz_png.png|Smoky Pose Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Fusion Gems Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Retired/Replaced Category:Steven Universe Fusions Category:Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Quartz Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas